My Strolling Prince
by Infinite Colors
Summary: For Abby. At first I thought he was the one then it turns out he was just a jerk so I decided to ignore him but fate decided that we were meant to meet and destined to be together./AU/NxM/One-shot/RnR/


**My Strolling Prince**

**One-Shot**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: At first I thought he was the one then it turns out he was just a jerks so I decided to ignore him but fate decided that we were meant to meet and destined to be together.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**A/N**: This was originally "At the Airport" but after a tremendous editing it is now called "My Strolling Prince'. This fanfic is a birthday present for Abby (La Princesa Julia). I Hope that my writing has improved. Enjoy Reading!

* * *

><p>Life was too predictable even if you would see dragon like objects take off all the time. Nothing came as a shock. It was the same scenario each day.<p>

I sat in front of a marble desk, regularly I answered phone calls, and other times I would address a customer and would give them information about their queries.

Every day I sat in the middle of on foot strangers that I watched go and leave.

I was a twenty-four years old receptionist with a life that contained emptiness and weariness. My life was a big bore there was no extra excitement or a unique moment, it was dull and uncoloured.

But I have to admit though that even this mind-numbing job does have perks. One of them was more time for me to think of stuff and even daydream. I've fantasized how it would be like if I had a prince.

What would it be like to finally find the one?

He would save me from my gibberish life and then we would live happily ever after. Just like every prince and princess would.

"Mikan, could you stop daydreaming!"

That was my best friend and co-worker Anna; she had a way to snap me back to reality.

"I could but then my life would be just too blank if I did." I said with a smile plastered on my face. "So what can I do for you today? 'Cause for sure your visits only means one thing and that's favours to ask"

"What makes you say that? I don't always visit you because of favours to ask." She replied but still in thoughts. I raised my eyebrows. "Okay, maybe sometimes I do just come here for favours."

"See?" I proclaimed with a matter fact tone. "So what is it this time?"

"Well, I have a date tonight and I wondering if you could take my shift. I promise I'll work your next ship the next day" She said pleasingly. "I promise, I'll do it this time."

Anna was unsurprising too; she would ask me to take her shift for a date. And on other hand would unavoidably just agree. "Sure, I'll work your shift."

"Yes! Thank you so much, Mikan! You're an Angel." She told me as she hugged me tight and then abruptly made me break free.

"I know. Now go before I change my mind!"

And with that she left with a gleam in her eyes, I wondered when I would have those gleams that Anna had. She waved a last goodbye before dispersing into the crowds of peers.

It was destined that she was happy and I was not.

That was how fate worked, I guessed. Some might meet the person they were destined to be with and others are stuck in their solitudes; just waiting to be rescued.

* * *

><p>I was busy for the entire morning because of Anna's work which was to code in a document. I've typed half of it when a husky voice suddenly made me stop...<p>

"Miss?"

I look up and saw a pair mesmerizing eyes. It was unusual because they were crimson, I haven't seen anyone with eyes like these.

Was he my prince?

"Yes? How may I be of help, sir?" I asked and tried to control the urge to ask him if he had a feeling that something was up because it was like I've been attracted from the moment I saw him.

"I was wondering if you could help me." He asked. "You see I booked a flight this morning but as you can see I didn't quite made it on time…"

I couldn't quite catch all he was saying. My thoughts were just playing with 'I can't believe that this was happening' and 'if fate was doing his job'. I can't think right anymore. But I have to act normally, act like a normal person. Normal.

"… I was wondering if you can help me solve this little problem of mine." He finished with a smirk that played in his lips, probably he knew I was staring at him and maybe checking him out.

"Can I have your flight number, sir?" I asked trying to hide a blush. Damn! He had powers over me and I only met him like five minutes ago.

"Jal9531."

I typed in the flight number. As I thought it was over due to come for another hour, my prince would just have to wait.

I looked up again to those compelling eyes, trying not to fall under those pools of whirls. "I'm so sorry to inform you, sir. But you see the plane just reached its destination and won't be back for another hour or so."

He looked at me with a serious expression crossed on his face. As if telling me that if I was trying to humour him or something, I'll be dead before I can say "joke".

"I have something important to do within those hours, missy." He said with his voice slowly rising. "Can't you just find me another plane?"

"Right away, sir" I said trying to cover up the slight disappointment I felt.

I take back all I said about fate, it was still cruel as ever. This was not my prince it was just another jerk who pretended to be one. And so I immediately opened the system and searched for a flight for this totally-not-my-prince-stranger.

To my dismay I would have to tell the jerk that there were no available flights. The only plane that was going to his destination was the one he just missed.

"I'm again so sorry to disappoint you again, sir. But there are no planes except for the one you just missed that is anywhere near flying towards your destination." I said in my supposed professional voice. "I suggest that you just wait for an hours until the plane comes back."

"Hn." He shrugged. "Why do employees such as you don't do their job right?"

"Excuse me." I said snapping from miss-good to the devil. "Well, maybe sir if you were looking at my title and not busy trying to boost your ego while almost shouting at helpless lady, then you might have thought I'm just here to assist you with the transportation you'll use to go to a certain place and not make magic using a wand and magically transport you to your desired destination."

"Tch. Idiot." He mumbled as he strolled out. He walked into the thousand of peers and disappeared.

Fate was just mocking me. He was not my prince but he was a complete idiotic jerk.

* * *

><p>Moments later, I was almost done with Anna's type job. My fingers halt when I felt someone watching me. I look up and found the jerk; he was once again in front of me and now was leaning against my desk.<p>

"Hello." I greeted and tried to forget everything and keep calm. "How may I help you this time, Sir?"

"Hn." He responded. "Don't mind me, Idiot. Never seen a guy bored who is strolling around the Airport?"

"I'm so sorry to bother you then, Sir." I said in a sarcastic voice. "And it would really be nice if you didn't call me an Idiot."

"Tch."

I started to type again, after a couple more of sentences and it would be done. This was complete torture, what should you do to have peace in this town?

If he wasn't just too appealing. This would be so easy but he was so attractive.

Agh! I can't do this when he is right there just staring at me.

"I can't take it anymore. Can you please find another place to 'hang-around' where you won't disturb an employee who might get fired because of your doings?" I said in a very annoyed voice. "There are plenty of seats around!"

"I don't want to sit, if I sat we're thousands of people have sat on then I might get their infectious germs." He replied as if he was not doing anything wrong. "And can you mind your own business, little girl?"

"You are my business. The first time you asked me about your flight, you became one of my businesses." I told him. "So it's my business to get rid of you while you're still my business."

"Just continue what you're doing." He commanded. "I'm just waiting for my plane, as you've told me to do so."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one being distracted." I replied as I rolled my eyes.

"So I'm distracting you?" He asked with a little sprinkle of gruffness found in his delivery of tone. "You're not the first one to say that."

"You're not. It's just that I'm not comfortable with people leaning on the clean desk."

"Well, I can lean on this desk anytime I want 'cause there isn't a rule for it" He said.

"Agh! I just can't win, can I?"

"No, you just can't." He said as another smirk formed on his lips.

"I d- never mind." I returned to the task at hand. Okay, like what he said, I'll just have to continue typing but how could I?

He had features of a Greek god; strong jaw line, perfect nose-bridge, powerful and string eyes, a seemingly smooth raven hair that you would love to curl your finger in, kissable red lips and too top that all of, a piece of hunky muscles. Everything a prince would have and princess would fall for.

"Little Girl, stop drooling" He confidently stated while brushing his bang with his index finger. "I know, I'm hot but don't stare too much."

"I wasn't staring." I told him. "I was merely looking at what is in the line of my vision."

"You were still staring at me." He said trying to annoy me, but I know better so I won't give in.

I typed a few words again "I told you, I wasn't."

"You were." He derisively replied.

"No. I wasn't! Okay! "I shouted at him.

"Yes. You were"

"No."

"Yes."

"Damn it! Can you just leave my sight?" I cursed and stood up. I knew that I made thud when my finger touched the key board. "If you don't leave, I'll call the security."

"Then call the security."

This man was the Jerk and not My Prince. Why couldn't he understand that I slowly despising him as we argue and argue, Wait no; even the sight of him was now dreadful even if he had the looks of my prince.

"Why are you again annoying the hell out of me?" I asked.

"No reasons."

"I hate you."

"Then hate me little girl." He replied unworriedly.

I gave out a big sigh and just looked at him in the eye. He looked back; I can't believe a guy with those eyes could be a jerk.

"Okay! This is creeping me out." He said while putting two hands up. "Even if you hate me and would love me to leave. Can we just hold up a truce for an hour?"

I suspiciously looked back at him.

"Let's just get acquainted, there's no harm in telling me your name and other small facts about you." He calmly added. "So what's your name?"

"I don't want to tell you." I replied giddily.

Then my heart stopped for a moment because now he was the one with curios eyes, staring at me with conspicuousness.

"Mi-Kan Sa-Ku-Ra." He reads out loud. Damn! I forgot about my name tag.

"Now you know my name!" I said as I tired removing my name tag with clumsy hands. "Okay, I think it would only be fair if you would tell me your name."

"No."

"What! That's not fair! You're not being reasonable!" I retorted.

"So? I don't always play fair, little girl."

I was about to say another come back when I noticed that his briefcase was beside him; it was laid on the desk. His initial were inscribed on it.

"N and H! That's your initial!" I said out loud, I felt excited to find out what was his name. "That could stand for anything."

"Tch. You're being annoying." He coolly replied.

"I won't be annoying if you would just tell what it stands for. Just tell me your name!"

"I just don't want to tell you because you actually already know and you already have it, idiot." He stated. I raised an eye brow at him. How would I know?

"How could I know your name?" I interrogated. "If I recall this is our first meeting."

"Idiot!" He brought his hand to my face and pinched the bridge of my nose with his thumb and index finger. I shrieked a bit, it was definitely not one of those light pinches.

"That hurts! Why can't you just give me your name as simple as that?" I told him as I slightly touched the bridge of my nose. I poked his chest as revenge. "If you won't tell me I would just have to create your name. "

"Let's see...It could stand for Newbury Harley." I continued. "Or even Nathan Hamigo!"

"You're the worst name giver." He said as he tried to compress a smile. Was he just about to smile?

"I am not the worst." I snapped back. "There are lots of parents who give weird names to their children."

"Really now? Okay. Name one person that you know who had a weird name." He requested.

I thought for a moment, I tried to remember any person with a bizarre name "Al Licketwat! He was one of my classmates in college."

"Al Lickerwat! Are you serious?" He questioned, a bit amused of what I said. "Let me guess, this one was bullied throughout the university days?"

"Yes, but he was one of the smartest out of our batch and the most successful one too. " I replied. "I think he owns a software company now or something like that."

"So were you one of those who bullied him?" He asked.

"No, I was one of the good guys but even so fate just brought me here..." I replied with a bit of sadness in my voice. "...answering phones and watching people pass by?"

"Maybe Fate is not yet finished." He said looking at my eyes.

The solemnest of the conversion made us vulnerable.

We were now staring at each other as if we had just uncovered a brand new world, a secret that was hidden a thousand years ago. Deeply we were losing each other in deep twirls. Crimson, I love that colour now.

Then it stopped when, a voice from the stereo gradually said the words: "Jal9531."

That ended the most wonderful eye contact made.

"That's my plane." He said. I can see that he finally felt something like the moment I saw him. It was an hour of attraction and maybe even something else with more meaning, with him. Something like roses does; they move everyone poignantly. "I have to go."

"I guess so." I answered back. My mouth was saying these words but my heart and mind was shouting opposite it.

"Okay, thanks for your time." He said as he picked up his suit case from the desk. "Bye."

"Hey!" I shouted for his attention. I wanted a few more second of catching sight of him. "You didn't tell me your name."

"You can check your system, Idiot"

"Oh, yeah." I agreed. We didn't even have enough time for each other to ask random question and even exchange cell phone numbers."And I'm not an idiot."

He smirked.

And that was it. I watched him vanish into the crowd.

_He was my strolling prince._

* * *

><p>"Good Morning." I greeted Anna. "So what happened yesterday?"<p>

"Nothing. I didn't meet anyone special." Anna replied. "What about you? Anything happened?"

"Just like every single shift." I told her.

"Ohhh..." She said as she continued typing.

Right after he left, I looked up his name which was Natsume Hyuuga. I found out that he was totally out of my league. He was a billionaire; I considered reasons for which a billionaire would wait for a plane when he could have just bought the plane. Well, so much for fate. I think that by now he won't even remember me. That's life anyway... and I would forever be stuck with this lousy job.

"Hey, can you help me?" Someone asked. I felt little needle poking my heart, I knew that voice but it couldn't be him. Right?

"Good Morning, Sir." I said without even looking up. I was too afraid to presume something. "How can I assist you?"

"Well, I was wondering whether you could help me find the right plane..."

It wasn't him. Would you stop fooling yourself?

"Give me your name and I'll make sure you'll..." I finally looke up and what I saw was a suprise. Crimson. "...Ge- get on the right plane."

"Natsume Hyuuga." He said with a smirk on his lips.

"Then, Mr. Natsume Hyuuga" I said a bit stunned. trying to hid my blushed face and grins trying to pop out. "I'll check which plane will suit you."

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry to inform you, Sir." I told him trying to act innocently and honestly. "There are no available flights for today."

"Oh, I see." He said but I knew he knew that I was lying. "I'll just have to spend my time here then. Right?"

"Maybe." I replied teasingly. I couldn't take all of this in, it was a bit too much but I felt happiness flowing over me. "You do know there are other ways in spending unwanted and boring hours."

"How exactly?" He asked with a brow creased upward but I could see that he too was feeling what I felt.

"You guess."I answered smiling while looking at those crimson orbs.

I knew then that fate had worked its magic and given me my prince. As he said Fate wasn't finished with me, I just had to wait. Now I, the princess, got what she wanted; a prince, the escape from her gibberish life and to live happily ever after. It was decided a long time ago, we were destined.

We were meant to find one another.

Me and My Strolling Prince.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


End file.
